1. Field
Embodiments relate to an adhesive composition and an optical member using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel displays (FPDs), such as LCDs, PDPs, and organic EL devices, are increasingly used. Such displays may have optical members applied thereto using an adhesive.